


the chemicals that make her love don’t seem to be working anymore

by brunetteandblond



Series: Moving On [6]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama, F/F, Family Feels, Wynonna's hurting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 07:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16719246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brunetteandblond/pseuds/brunetteandblond
Summary: A new person in Purgatory has caught Wynonna's attention. But as much as Wynonna wants to get to know (really know) this mysterious woman, she's wondering if her capability to love is failing.Part 6 in the Moving On series but CAN BE READ w/out reading the other parts. In this part, Alice is about four. That means Waverly and Doc are still not back yet.





	the chemicals that make her love don’t seem to be working anymore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fauchevalent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fauchevalent/gifts).



Just this poor lady’s luck. This woman in her early thirties moved to Purgatory, and in the span of her first day, got robbed. The Sheriff’s Department trio (Wynonna, Nicole, and Jeremy) arrived at the house only a few minutes after it was first called into the station.

“Damn, that was fast,” the woman muttered when she opened the door and found the three people staring at her.

“I’m Sheriff Haught,” Nicole introduced with a firm handshake. “This is Officer Earp and Jeremy Chetri, our forensic analyst.”

The woman smiled at the group. She was pleasantly surprised to find such young people in law enforcement in such a small town.

“I’m Yara. Yara Olsen. Nice to meet you all. Come inside! Thanks for getting here so quickly.”

The three entered the small house with boxes covering the floor. They followed Yara into her bedroom where glass had shattered all around the room. The scene was messy and unorganized. Definitely unprofessional.

“I just went out for lunch and I came home to this. I immediately thought that I either had a ghost or that this town really didn’t want me to be here,” She joked and crossed her arms anxiously.

Wynonna searched the room for anything that could resemble demonic activity, but she couldn’t find anything. Probably just some teenage hooligans.

“This looks like the group of kids who have been doing this around the town,” Nicole said to the two others. She specifically turned to Wynonna and added, “Earp, let's go back to the school. You still sure you felt that vibe from that kid?”

Wynonna smirked at her friend and replied, “An ex-thief knows what another thief looks like, Haught-shot. It’s a criminal thing. Like spidey senses but for stupid idiots who enjoy the casual criminal activity.”

Yara watched the interaction with amusement. She explained, “They didn’t take anything of much worth, but—“

“Hey, it’s your shit,” Wynonna interrupted and gave the woman a smile. “You deserve to get it back. No matter what the cost is. We will get it back for you.”

Yara’s eyes lit up and a smile grew from her lips. She definitely liked the deputy. “Thank you, Officer. I really appreciate it. This would have been like hell if you guys were super unpleasant or something.”

Wynonna quickly looked away from what she realized was the beginning of flirtation and responded with an emotionless, “It’s what we do.” She turned to Jeremy and asked, “Chetri, you got everything you need?”

The man nodded and turned to Nicole (they both noticed the interaction between the women) and shared a look of amusement.

Before the three of them left, Yara shouted, “Wait! Officer Earp, here’s my number. If you have any questions or… or anything else.”

Wynonna took the small piece of paper and gave her a short professional nod.

Once the door was closed, both Nicole and Jeremy shouted and poked the brunette, “She likes you!”

They danced around her as she rolled her eyes and walked to the car grumpily. Wynonna wished they hadn’t noticed. She took a deep breath and prepared herself for being in a car with annoying people.

“She was hot,” Jeremy commented as they entered the car. “She was trying so hard, Wynonna.”

The brunette glared at the lab geek. When she noticed that Nicole was about to say something, she stared her down. She did not want to hear anything about this. Haught started to drive, not wanting to start an argument with the ex-Heir.

“I’m not interested in dating right now,” Wynonna whispered, knowing that they wanted answers. “A lot of it has to do with Alice. But… I just…”

“Hey, I get it, Earp,” Nicole said kindly. “I’m not looking for anyone either. It’s definitely your choice. Jeremy and I just picked up on the vibes. You don’t have to act on them.”

Wynonna knew that. But deep down, she knew that part of her did want to act on them. She was never one to have any relationships (stable or otherwise) but she did miss the human contact. Sure, her friendship with Nicole was sort of like a real relationship. But sleeping in the same bed was different than actually ‘sleeping together.’ And that was something she really didn’t want to discuss with her friends. 

* * *

Nicole and Wynonna were right. It really was just a couple of teenagers who broke into Yara Olsen’s house and took her stash of jewelry and old books. The case closed quickly and it had nothing to do with the supernatural (and for that, Wynonna considered it a win).

The brunette could tell that Nicole was stretching the truth when she told her that she couldn’t help Wynonna return the items to Yara because she ‘had too much paperwork.’ Normally, she would have complained to the redhead. But this time, she realized that maybe Nicole was doing this to try to help her.

Wynonna didn’t have to say it out loud that she was possibly interested in the woman. Nicole just knew. And whether it would amount to anything didn’t matter. The sheriff knew that her friend needed to figure out what exactly she wanted. And she gave Wynonna the chance to do so.

With the box of stuff in her hand, the deputy knocked on the door of Yara’s house as she took a deep breath. When the door opened, she almost groaned. Yara was wearing a tank top and shorts. And neither of them covered much skin.

“Officer Earp!” Yara exclaimed. “Thank you for getting my stuff! Come inside.”

Wynonna gave her a short smile before entering her house. There were fewer boxes and more personal touches in the new home.

“You can just put the box there, thanks!”

The brunette placed the box down in front of the couch and smiled awkwardly at the woman.

“Thank you so much, Officer Earp. It really means a lot that you came to give me this,” Yara said as she sat down on the couch and patted the seat next to her.

Wynonna sat down uncomfortably on the couch. “It’s Wynonna,” She told her. “You can call me Wynonna.”

Yara grinned at her and said, “Wynonna. Nice to meet you! Everyone I have met in this town has been very… interesting. Like the town.”

The brunette snorted and replied, “Is that your way of saying that you think this town is weird? Because if that is what you’re saying, I’ll totally agree with you. It’s a weird place. What made you decide to move… here?”

“I just needed a change, I guess. New York just stopped being my home. I didn’t like my job, my relationship with my ex-girlfriend wasn’t the healthiest, and I was just tired of the big city scene. To be honest with you, I came here because Purgatory was just the first place that offered me a job. I probably could have gotten a job in other places as a vet, but Purgatory called first. So what about you? How’d you get into law enforcement?”

A chuckle burst out of Wynonna’s mouth. “It’s a long story. I grew up here and I was kind of a delinquent. I was the one being locked in the cells. I lived in Greece, but I ultimately came back for family. And it turned out I was a good cop. I mean, it helped that I’m close with the sheriff.”

“Yeah,” Yara muttered solemnly. “It seemed like you both were always on the same wavelength. So you’re close with your boss?”

“Very,” Wynonna replied vaguely.

Yara’s smile faded. “Oh. Are you two…”

“No!” Wynonna almost yelped. “No, Haught and I aren’t together. She’s my best friend.” She thought about mentioning her daughter, but she didn’t want to reveal too much (especially if she wanted to get laid).

The woman gave her this slightly disbelieving look but decided to give her the benefit of the doubt. “So, you aren’t in a relationship?”

Wynonna shook her head, causing Yara to grin with delight. The woman leaned in and pressed her lips against the brunette’s.

Wynonna wanted to enjoy the moment. Maybe she even wanted to try dating this mystery woman (who truly seemed to want Wynonna). But she felt nothing when they kissed.

Maybe it was because too much was on her mind. She thought of Alice and her responsibilities of being a mother. Her life was complicated enough without dating. And deep down, she knew she would never be able to let Yara (or anyone else for that matter) in. Nicole had broken so many of her walls because of Alice and their mutual love and grief for Waverly.

And the last person she loved, well, that didn’t turn out great. Even though she might have not blamed herself for Xavier Dolls’ death like she used to, her heart still clenched in pain at the thought of him.

She pushed against Yara’s chest slightly, stopping the kiss.

Trying to dissolve some of Yara’s confusion (as it became obvious that she was wanting more than a kiss), Wynonna explained, “I’m not in a relationship, but I’m not looking for one. I hope I didn’t mislead you too much. I thought I could do this. Or at least try it. But I have a difficult past. I’m incredibly messed up.”

Yara frowned but remained understanding. “It’s cool. No hard feelings. It was still really nice to meet you, Wynonna.”

“You, too,” The deputy replied as she got up. “I’ll see you around town. Come to the station if you ever need anything.”

They quickly said their goodbyes, and Wynonna left the house with more answers than when she had entered the house. So at least there was that. She tried to shrug off her upsetting feelings.

Immediately, she wondered why she stopped kissing the woman. A decade ago, she would have jumped at the chance to sleep with a woman like Yara. And now… now she felt nothing. She even considered that she lost her capability to love. And that led to a lot more depressing thoughts, leading to her worst thought of all. Wynonna thought of the possibility of ending up alone. And she couldn’t shake away that thought.

She drove around Purgatory for a few hours before returning home. The snow was finally melting and the colors were starting to reappear. Spring was approaching which meant time was passing. That made her miss her family that was still lost somewhere even more.

The 1975 band finally came on her playlist and she turned the music up in her car. Blasting the songs, she thought about all the people she wished could hear the music with her. Tears fell down her cheeks as she sang along to the music.

Eventually, She drove by a store and saw a girl around Alice’s age jump up and high five her mother. Wynonna suddenly felt a wave of guilt. She hated that she was feeling so alone when her daughter was home, probably missing her. She quickly turned around and headed home. 

* * *

Wynonna was greeted by the smell of mac-n-cheese. She opened the door and traveled to the kitchen where she heard the sounds of laughter. She found Alice stirring a pot as Nicole held her hand carefully.

“Alice! You’re going to be a better cook than me soon!” The brunette stated and laughed when her daughter ran up to her and gave her a giant hug.

“I missed you, Mama!” Alice shouted happily. “Want to help daddy and me make mac-n-cheesy?”

Wynonna looked up and caught Nicole smiling at their interaction. But then the redhead noticed that Wynonna’s eyes were red and puffy. A silent conversation happened between them. And somehow, Nicole knew what happened. She didn’t even have to ask. And the brunette was unbelievably thankful.

“I would, baby girl, but I think you want your food to be edible,” Wynonna joked as she started to set the table.

Nicole commented, “We don’t want the house to be burned down, Alice. Come back, helper! We’re almost done!”

Alice squealed and ran back to her dad.

Wynonna watched them talk and laugh and stir, enjoying one another’s company. She hated herself for at one point thinking that she would end up alone and realized that it wasn’t even a possibility anymore. She knew Nicole would never allow it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please review if you can! If you liked this, go read my other one-shots. They're pretty cool.
> 
> Ooh, and if you have any other comments or if you have any suggestions/requests, you can message me in tumblr @haught-n-cold-gay
> 
> I'd love to hear from you!


End file.
